Bloody Pirates
by Slowhand
Summary: Suppose there was no 'Kraken out to eat Jack' nonsense, and Jack and dear Elizabeth shared some rather intimate moments.


**Summary:** What if there wasn't this 'Kraken's out to eat Jack' nonsense, and Elizabeth and Jack had some, er, intimate moments?

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own any of these characters.

* * *

Her puffy lips were wet against his. Jack, although taken aback by the actions of Elizabeth, completely welcomed it. Her hands were on his cheek, sliding down. Finally they reached their destination. Still preoccupied with the kiss, the Captain didn't notice a thing until he heard a metallic cling. He paused for a moment, and looked up at Elizabeth, who was smiling evilly up at him. Jack raised his eyebrows at the pirate standing in front of him, in his arms.

"I like the way you think, love." Said Jack with a drunken smile and his usual twitch. "I told you we were very much alike - you and me, me and you, _us_." Jack pointed to the correct person with each 'you' and 'me'.

Drunkenly he looked again at Elizabeth, who was still smiling at him. "So, young missy, I'm chained up to your liking. Now what is it you're planning to do with me?" He breathed seductively in her ear, as Elizabeth trembled.

"Well, considering all the rum I have consumed," Jack looked around innocently as Elizabeth pushed her hand to his chest, "I thought we'd have a bit of fun..." Elizabeth's words seemed to ring out into the sea, because that's all that Jack heard.

Instantly her mouth was consumed by his. Now that Jack was in control, Elizabeth felt helpless, but nonetheless pleasured by his actions. His tongue licked her lips and beckoned to enter her mouth. She immediately opened her mouth without hesitation, and allowed him inside. While probing her mouth, Jack's free hand roamed her body, finding yet again that her clothes did not compliment her body at all, and as he said before – it was a dress or nothing. Jack began to un-tuck her shirt when Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Ooh no, Jack," Elizabeth whispered to him, "You've my captive." She slid her hands down his chest and massaged his penis as it responded the warmth. The other hand reached up to chain up Jack's free hand, which reluctantly was cuffed.

"Ahh, ah, ahh..." answered Jack in his crackling, throaty voice. Elizabeth, now on her knees, worked on getting Jack's belt undone. She looped the belt though the hole, and then, thinking she got it off, yanked at it sending Jack forward.

Jack found the whole situation amusing. "I would be inclined help you, Lizzy, but seeing as I'm all tied up…" Elizabeth thought none of it, and eventually got the bloody belt off. "Congratulations, mate, I was wondering when…" He was cut off by the sudden falling of his pants. To Elizabeth's surprise, he was stark naked underneath. No matter, she took the penis in her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, and felt the joy of anxiety when it began to grow.

"Oh, Elizabeth…" muttered Jack. He bucked gently as she took him in her mouth. She ran her teeth along his length as he moved into her mouth. Knowing that he couldn't cum too soon, Jack took control of the situation. Or rather, tried. He moved his arms spasmodically against the handcuffs, but it proved fruitless. Elizabeth had him just where she wanted him, and he was her prisoner.

She circled his tip with her tongue, and took the penis full in her mouth again while smiling at Jack's struggle. Elizabeth looked up at Jack, who had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, and made the journey back up to his mouth kissing his tanned skin as she made her way up there. Her fingers tinkered with his ear and neck, running her nails along the skin. With her other hand, she loosened the buttons on his shirt and pushed it down as far as it could go before the handcuffs stopped it. She ran her hands all along the open skin, as Jack let out a few breaths. Moving back up to his neck, she licked the skin in her path, and when she finally reached the Captain's neck, she began to suck and bite giving Jack quite the show. Jack least expected Elizabeth to do anything, so he reluctantly let out a moan, shaking her body. Wanting the same response from Jack again, Elizabeth continued to chew at his neck.

"Ooh, Elizabeth… Ah…" Jack muttered over. He so longingly wanted to put his hands threw her hair, explore her body, caress every last inch, but alas, he was at her mercy. "Lizzy, oh, please… Lizzy untie me…"

Her lips met his once more. He sucked on them and rubbed his tongue against hers. "As you command, Captain," Elizabeth exclaimed. She traced her fingers down to one handcuff, and she freed the Captain's left hand. Without wasting any time, his hand was entangled in her hair, pushing her lips against his own. Elizabeth was taken back by the roughness of the kiss. Never before was she kissed like that. She was, in fact, a virgin. Jack, still only having one free hand, cupped her face; fingers still a mess in her hair. Elizabeth barely got to un-cuff Jack's right hand, but she somehow got it undone. Jack took the kiss to a new level, now that his right hand was free. He now cupped her face with both hands, and moving his head about – laying sloppy, forceful kisses upon her face. It wasn't long until his lips were upon her neck, tracing the form of her collarbone.

Reaching around Elizabeth, he brought her closer to his body, and began to remove her shirt, starting where he left off with the buttons. Dragging that off her body, her oversized sailor pants were tied much too tight, and he had to fuss with the ties before he slid the pants down her legs. Elizabeth kicked off her own shoes. Jack now grabbed a hold of her left breast and began massaging it, playing with the nipples. Elizabeth moaned with satisfaction. Then he took her nipple into his mouth and bit and licked his way around the two mounds. Elizabeth clutched onto Jack's hair and shoved him into her breasts harder.

"Ooh, Jack, OH..." Elizabeth was surprised to find the Captain's mouth upon her crotch and he found his way to her center. It was a wet mess, and Jack flew his tongue into it. He licked his way around the tunnel, and he grinner and grew harder as she moaned in delight. Never had she felt this way before. Eventually, he looked back up at Elizabeth. She was as helpless as Jack had ever seen her.

"Take me Jack. I'm yours." That was all Jack Sparrow needed to hear. His penis was at the ready and he entered her slowly. He knew it was her first time. She grimaced at the pain for a few moments, and Jack expected her to do such. But he couldn't take much anymore. Their bare skin against each other's… the shallow breathing. Jack began to hump faster and Elizabeth was taken into a whirlwind of emotions. Her pain soon transferred to pleasure as Jack quickened the pace. "Ooh, Jack. Jack. Yes, there. Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth could barley believe what she was hearing, but her thoughts were soon put away in the back of her mind.

Jack grunted with each thrust as he released his essence inside of her. Elizabeth had never felt so full. Jack collapsed on her, and she lay her hands above his shoulders. "Not so bad, eh, love?" He said glancing down at her, the quirky way he does. Elizabeth smiled, not thinking of something completely contradictory to say. "Best not be telling dear William about this?"

Elizabeth's face twisted. She had forgotten about Will in her tryst with Jack. How could he ever accept that she loves another? Or most importantly, he was not the one to have the pleasure of taking her virginity. She put her racing thoughts on hold for a moment to answer Jack's question. "Right."

Shortly after their little conversation, the two of them quickly put on their clothes, and headed back to their cabins. Jack, however, stopped by the storage to grab a bottle of rum. Naturally, he drank the whole bottle dry back in his cabin, and slept late into the day. Elizabeth, however, was up when the others were, though it was visibly obvious that she was tired. Will was his usual heroic, stupid self trying to keep Elizabeth entertained, but she couldn't help drifting off into space, thinking about the previous night's event.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, did you hear a word I just said?" Will asked. Elizabeth just stared at him, snapping back to reality, and to her delight, Captain Jack burst out of his cabin, and looked keenly at his crew.

"WHO TOOK MY RUM?" The Captain exclaimed accusingly, "Come on, mates. The bottle's empty. WHY IS THE RUM GONE?" Jack spun as he twirled the bottle around his hands. The crew didn't seem to care, as if they were used to his outbursts. Shaking the bottle, he swayed down the stairs and his eyes met Elizabeth's. "Ah, most likely you took it. You always were a rum drinker. Never would have thought." He pushed Will out of the way with the tip of the rum bottle, tilted his forehead to hers and said, "Now, I want my rum back, love."

Elizabeth just looked at him with disgust, but the crew could have sworn that they saw her smile.


End file.
